The Shadow Clip
by Yort the third
Summary: It's not easy being a thief and hiding you're identity from the family, but throw love and a trigger crazy cop into the mix and well...Let's just say things get a little more interesting.
1. Another Heist

**Hello people out there on the web.**

**Like I mentioned earlier, here's the first chapter of the big story I've been working on for a while. The story is not finished yet so don't expect to see anymore chapters for a long time, so treat this like a preview or whatever you kids call it these days.**

**Picture is by my awesome friend who drew this just for my story. Just type 'xXTheNightSkyXx' into deviant art and you should find her.**

**Like always, criticism is always welcome (Especially now since this is my first time publishing in the third person) just be nice about about it or else, I'll...Look...At you...Funny?**

**Enough of that, let's just get to the story already.**

* * *

**Location: Museum of historic crowns, front entrance**

**Time: 2:00AM**

**Date: 3rd of February**

The full moon shined bright on this dark night.

"Al, make sure all the exits are secured."

Residents of Gekido Gai were sleeping soundly.

"Ritsu, check if all the camera's are still in working order."

A soft wind cooled the area.

"And Aoki...Would you please let go of me, you're hurting my arm." To bad a certain blue haired cop could not stop and enjoy this beautiful night.

"Huh?...Oh, sorry." The girl freed the poor cop's arm from her grip. "This whole stakeout thing is just really frightening... May I ask why you want me here again?"

"You're the owner of this museum, right?"The man calmly asked.

"Er?...Yes."

"So you know this place inside and out, am I correct?"

"Yes, I think that's obvious." She nervously nodded.

"Which means you know the place better than anyone here or out there." He pointed to the entrance that showed a lovely view of the city. "Knowing all the secrets about this place will keep us one step a head of The Shadow Clip." The man sounded excited, almost like he waited a very long time for this.

Aoki sighed. "I hope your right this time officer Kaito, I'd really hate to see the Tourmaline crown on the front page like those other treasurers." Aoki rubbed her head with worry.

"Don't worry miss, those other times were learning experiences." Kaito had the look of determination as he watched the front door. "I assure you, tonight, Shadow Clip will have a nice new home in jail."

**Location:?**

**Time: 2:05AM**

**Date: 3rd of February**

Hidden in the shadows, a mysterious figure creeped around the building, wearing nothing but black. Black sneakers, black trousers, a black jacket, black gloves, a black hair clip and a black domino mask. The figure even had long black hair to go with all the dark clothes.

The figure made sure not to be spotted by the police... At least, not just yet.

"_Jeez Kaito, you never give me any challenge." _The figure thought as it moved quickly and quietly past all the guards not attracting any attention and snuck to the back entrance.

Two guards stood guarding the door. One female with red drill like hair snacking on some French bread and one male with short gray hair with a small ahoge in the shape of a P and a usb cable sticking out of his back.

"_Well if it isn't dumb and dumber." _The figure pulled out a tranquilizer gun and aimed it at the grey haired boy. _"I hope they brought nice comfy pillows this time."_

The boy glanced at the red-haired girl letting out a sigh. "Must you always eat while on the job?"

The girl stopped in the middle of her bite, she lowered her bread to glare at the boy. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, you shouldn't be eating at 2 in the morning."

The girl turned away offended."Well if you don't like it, then go find a hole to crawl in and die." She took another bite out of her bread.

Just then, a tranquilizer hit the boy straight in the neck, he stumbled about a bit then collapsed into unconsciousness. The girl spit out the bread. "PIKO!" She kneeled down and shock his body trying to wake him up. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it was just an idle suggestion, I was just trying to defend the bread, oh please wake up you idiot!"

Another dart went flying and stuck into the girl's neck. "Oh...I feel a little...Sleepy..." She soon collapsed on top of Piko.

" _No challenge what so _ever."The figure casually stepped over the two bodies. "_Sleep tight."_ The figure slowly snuck into the building.

**Location: Museum of historic crowns, front entrance**

**Time: 2:08AM**

**Date: 3rd of February**

Kaito and Aoki with a bunch of other cops waited behind a barrier, anticipating The Shadow's Clip arrival. Aoki sat beside Kaito, nervously biting her nails. "You know, that's a really nasty habit you have going there." He committed.

Aoki glanced at her now short nails. "Well I can't help it, I have to bite on something when I'm scared." Aoki soon took a couple of deep breaths. "After all, the precious crown could be stolen at any moment, embarrassing the museum's name leading to me getting fired, living cold and alone on the street...OH GOD!" Aoki went into hyper mode on her nails.

Kaito rubbed his head in frustration. "Calm down, there is no need to worry." He kept his cool trying not to make Aoki upset. "Here I'll prove it." He pulled out his walkie-talkie to check up on the others. " Ritsu, how are you going with the cameras?"

"All working in perfect order and no thief in sight sir!"

"Great." Kaito changed contacts. "Al, has anyone tried getting past you?"

"Not a soul to seen sir!"

"Good, keep up the awesome work." Kaito glanced back at Aoki giving her a nice grin. Aoki smiled, not feeling so worried any more. He changed to the next contact. "Teto, Piko, what's your current status?"

"..." A couple of seconds went by with no answer from the two, this started to worry Kaito and Aoki. "Hello! Teto, Piko! Can you hear me! TETO! PIKO!...SHIT!" He slammed the walkie-talkie on the barrier almost braking the poor device.

"OH GOD! I'M GOING TO LOSE MY JOB!" Aoki proceeded to make her nails disappear.

"Calm down!" Kaito lashed out. "We can still capture her, we just need to move fast, Haku! Take someone with you and go check on Teto and Piko! The rest, follow me!" Kaito immediately ran deeper into the museum and started the search for Shadow Clip with a team of his officers following.

**Location: Museum of historic crowns, hall of great weapon crowns**

**Time: 2:11AM**

**Date: 3rd of February**

Kaito and his team traversed the exhibit that displayed many sharp and shiny crowns that aided great royalty from many assassins that wanted to take over, or didn't agree with the leader's politics'. Pretty gruesome if you really think about it.

"Hello, Al...Come on Al pick up." No answer from came from Al. "Dammit, now Al is gone, can this get any worse?" I think you can all see this coming.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! I have some very...Very bad news..." Ritsu in a panic contacted Kaito.

"_I just had to say it." _Kaito thought. "What happened Ritsu?"

"Shadow Clip just hacked into the camera's network, all I can see is static, it'll take about an hour for me to fix them!"

Kaito let out a huge sigh."I had a feeling you were going to say that." He hung up and put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket.

**Location: Museum of historic crowns, outside the Tourmaline crown's display room**

**Time: 2:15AM**

**Date: 3rd of February**

Kaito and his team slowly made their way to were the Tourmaline crown rested, awaiting people to see it in all it's glory. Unfortunately for the inanimate object, that day might be cancelled.

"AL!" When he made it to the door to the crown, a tranquillized Al lied face first on the ground. Kaito immediately checked on the body. Al was okay but he was going to have a massive head ace when he wakes up. "You two." He pointed to two nameless cops. "Get him to somewhere he can rest."

The two saluted Kaito and proceed to transport the body.

Kaito drew out his gun (Don't threat, it's just a bean bag gun) and signalled the others to do the same. He positioned himself at the right side of the door hoping to get the jump on you know who. Another cop ran to the other for support.

The two grabbed the handles of the door, Kaito started to count down. "On 3. 1...2...3!" They slammed open the doors and readied their guns.

"...Oh no." A horrible surprise was waiting the officer, the once active lasers that protected the crown was gone thanks to a shrunken logged in the fuse box, and the glass box that kept the crown clean and safe now smashed to pieces.

Kaito in shock, slowly approached the stand that the box and crown once rested on. He ignored the fact he was stepping on glass too focused on the gift the perpetrator left him. "This...This can't be happening." The resting placed of a once famous crown laid a small black-hair clip, which if you couldn't guess was the signature of Shadow Clip.

Kaito picked up the clip and examined it not believing the sight he was seeing. He soon noticed an air duct that had its seal removed. "Shadow Clip!" He clanged the hair clip in anger, snapping the poor thing in half. "I swear, if it takes me the rest of my career I will make you pay for your crimes!"

**Location: Somewhere in the middle of a filed far away from the Museum**

**Time: 2:20AM**

**Date: 3rd of February**

The thief dressed in black with the crown in hand, ran as fast as she could, limiting the distance between her and the museum. She stopped running and looked back thinking she escaped the cops.

"Ugh! I hate running." She took a breather and removed her mask and black wig reviling her short blonde hair. "At least I got you, my pretty little crown." She glanced at the crown, smiling over a job well done.

**(here we go!)**

**Super sonic dance, gathering in the supreme rhythm**

**(let's movin'!)**

**Super sonic dance, anyone can do something that shines**

**(here we go!)**

The girl's phone began to ring, she answered her cell phone not bothering to check the contact. "Hello?"

"AH! RIN! She got away again!" A familiar voice yelled on the other side of the call.

"Ah...Kaito... It's 2:AM." Rin let out a fake yawn. "I was fast asleep."

"Sorry, but I'm just so frustrated right and you're the only I can talk to...Well the only one awake anyway..." He paused for a second. "Hey, what's all that noise?"

Rin looked over at the museum where all the sirens were coming from. "...I was watching a movie before I fell asleep...I must have found it boring." She lied.

Kaito let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry I woke you, I'm just used to you being up at ungodly hours, I can leave this until...Well, later today if you want?"

Rin smiled. "No no, you can talk to me now, there's no way I'm going back to sleep now." She twirled the crown and made her way home. "I'll just get some orange juice for myself while you let it all out."

Kaito chuckled. "Maybe my boring whining will help you get back to sleep."

Rin laughed. "Let's hope so."

And so, Kaito explained everything in great detail to Rin not knowing the her hidden alter ego, she listened to him the whole why home, sneaking back into her house making sure not to wake her brother and Kaito's wife. She hid the crown in her secret area then proceeded to pour herself a glass of orange juice and sat on the couch. She turn on the T.V and waited for the sleep train to arrive.

**Location: ?**

**Time: ?**

**Date: 3rd of February**

"Yes, everything played out as you predicted." A unidentified figure informed his/her boss.

"Excellent." The boss paced around the room admiring the picture's in her/his accounted area. "That Shadow Clip doesn't even realize she's handing me the key to unbelievable power." The boss chuckled.

"So when are we going to take the treasurers off her and get that 'unbelievable power' thingy you keep going on about?" The unidentified figure asked.

"Patience my friend, this shouldn't take too long, the Yokune royalty tour wouldn't stop because a Thief stole more than half of their treasurers...They are stupidly stubborn that way."

The figure crossed his/her arm. "What do I do with the thief when she's no longer needed?"

"Isn't it obvious." The boss smiled sinisterly.

**Kill her**

**To be continued...**


	2. Hidden in plain sight

**Hey! It turns out I'm incompetent when it comes to managing my time.**

**So here's the deal, since I'm taking so long to finish Shadow Clip I'm going start uploading each chapter every mouth until I'm finished writing all the chapters, then I'll start uploading them every week.**

**Happy? Good. Now on to the chapter!**

**Also, happy sixth birthday Miku **

* * *

**Location: 22 Vocal Way, Rin's room**

**Time: 9:45AM**

**Date: 3****rd**** of February**

Mornings in Gekido Gai was a busy place at a time like this, work needed to done and people needed to be paid...

Although, not everyone was awake and busy in the morning. Take Rin Kagamine for example, she's still in her comfy bed sleeping the day away in her orange silk night-dress too hot to cover up under the blankets. Can't blame her though, she did work the night shift after all.

"Rin..." A familiar calming voice spoke out to her.

"...Uh..." You can tell the girl was out of it.

"...RIN!" The calming voice was not so calm any more.

"AH!" Rin's reflex soon kicked in, which was sitting up and gasping for breath. "...LEN! What the hell was that for!?"

Her smirking brother stood at the side of her bed in a wannabe be cop outfit. "A rise my younger sister, The Shadow Clip has struck again and I have a feeling this will be the day I figure out just who this devilish diva is." Len pointed at himself with a proud grin.

Rin got out of bed letting out a big yarn. "Okay first of all you're not a cop, please take off that outfit, second you keep saying you'll figure out her identity, but you never do and third, you're only a minute older than me."

Len huffed. "All little details that do not matter, whether I'm an official cop or not does not change the fact that I'm getting closer to finding out who Shadow Clip is."

"_Yeah, join the millions of internet conspiracy theorists that are dead wrong." _Rin thought as she let out a sigh. "Yeah, it's a little early for me to hear crazy theories from my brother, so would you kindly get the hell out of my room."

"And what if I don't?"

Rin smiled looking very sinister. "I'm going to get changed right in front of you." She grabbed her dress preparing to throw it off.

"AH!" The boy covered his eyes. "YOU'RE SICK!" He ran out slamming the door behind him.

Rin let out a chuckle. "Works every time." She removed her dress and white...Err...Panties really needing to get changed. Before she did, she picked up the crown she hid in her draw and placed it in a red bag

**Location: 22 Vocal Way, the kitchen**

**Time: 9:55AM**

**Date: 3****rd**** of February**

Rin arrived sporting a black singlet and black track suit shorts as well as her red bag. She took a set at the round table that lived in the middle of the kitchen. There was a fruit bowl in the centre of the table with many healthy types of fruit to eat. So Rin helped herself to an orange.

"Is that all you're going to have for breakfast?" A certain brunette asked the young teenage girl.

Rin glanced at the woman and smiled. "Don't worry Meiko, I'm meting up with Neru at the mall soon, I'll get her to shout me breakfast then." She then took a bite out of her orange.

Meiko shook her head. "You know Rin; it's not nice to mooch off your friend."

"I'm not mooching, I'm just using outside resources to my advantage." She rolled up the orange piles into a ball and set her sights on the bin; tossing it into the trash. "Besides, I buy Neru food when I have the money."

Meiko let out a sigh. "Anyway, how did you sleep last night?" The woman sounded concerned.

"Well, thanks to my good pal insomnia, it was as crappy as usual." Rin pouted. _"The robbery didn't help either."_

"Aw, poor thing." Meiko hugged the sleep deprived girl. "Don't worry my little one, I'll prepare some herb tea if you can't sleep tonight, that might knock you out."

Rin showed a small smile. "Thanks Meiko." She parted from Meiko's hug and hopped off the bench. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to see Neru before she wines at me for being late…Again." She started to out head out when.

"Hey, before you leave could you check up on my husband, he's in his study room, I think he's still stressing out about last night."

"No problem, I'll see you when I get back." Rin waved as she left.

"See ya, Rin." Meiko waved back.

**Location: 22 Vocal Way, the Den**

**Time: 10: 25 AM**

**Date: 3rd of February**

To get to Kaito's study room, Rin had to cut through den and take a hallway which lead to the said room. On the way she saw Len sitting on the couch, hunching over the table and studying some newspaper clippings. Being a curious devil, Rin hovered over her brother's shoulder to see what exactly he was reading**.**

The headlines read as followed:

_**Shadow Clip strikes again, humiliating the cops a fourth time. **_From the Gekido report

_**Shadow Clip, menace or extreme visionary? **_From the options of IA: Aria on the Planets.

_**Does The Shadow Clip have a boyfriend? If so, is he cute or plain? **_From the gossip times.

Rin chuckled finding these articles very stupid. _"Geez, could they be any more wrong about me, especially that gossip one, ow how they would react if they found out I swung the other way."_ She thought, slightly amused.

"…Could you move your big ugly head out-of-the-way, your stupid shadow is in my way." Len whined, still focusing on the papers.

"How can a shadow be stupid when it lacks the brains to be classed as one?" She taunted.

Len starting to get annoyed. "Whatever! Just go away."

"Fine." Rin shrugged and continued to make her way to Kaito's study. "Just to let you know, you're the one with big ugly head." She stuck her tongue out before dashing to her destination.

"HEY!" Len slammed the table and rouse off the couch. He sighed realising there was no point in chasing after her; he sat back down and continued his research. _"Who the hell are you Shadow Clip, and where are you hiding?"_

**Location: 22 Vocal Way, Kaito's study**

**Time: 10:30AM**

**Date: 3rd of February**

"Yes I know we messed up chef but…Look I'm… Yes I know the poor girl is in a wreck but I assure you…"

On the outside of the door, Rin could hear every word Kaito was saying, since she heard no one else talking she assumed he was on the phone. She was hesitant to walk in and interrupt the poor cop, but she decided to walk in and try to cheer him up.

Kaito sat at a standard desk and was talking on an old-time cord phone. He continued to talk not noticing the girl walk in. "…WHAT! You're going to replace me? But I know more about the Shadow Clip than anybody, who could you possibly get to replace me with?"

Rin rested on the chair across from the man, awkwardly waiting for him to finish his call. "LUKA!? You're going replace me with that heartless bitch!" He clenched his teeth as he listened to the boss yell at him. "…Yes, I know…You're in charge and I should not question your authority." He stopped again to let his boss talk. "Alright, I'll greet her when she arrives in three days, okay…Alright… Bye sir." Kaito finally hung up the phone.

He lowered his head, letting out a big sigh.

"Hi..."

Katio looked up, surprised to see a young blonde haired girl waving at him. "Oh hello Rin, I didn't notice you walk in." He forced a smile not to worry the girl.

"It's fine, I get that a lot." Rin could see through Kaito's act but decided not to say anything. "So…Who is that Luka woman you mentioned on the phone?"

"Oh…You herd that." As you could already tell, Kaito had a deep hatred for Luka, so deep in fact that the mere mention of her name sickens him to the very core of his soul. He saw Rin look at him with wide curious eyes.

With that look, he had no choice but to talk about the woman. "Without going into my past experiences with her, I'll just say that she would do anything to catch the criminal with no regarded of the innocent civilians and officers around her."

"So why is she still a cop when she's basically a walking terror?"

"The people on top don't see that her methods are dangerous and morally wrong, they only care about how she has a perfect track record when it comes to catching criminals. This is the reason she got promoted over me."

Rin nodded slowly starting to get a basic understanding of the situation. "I'm guessing that's the reason she's taking over the Shadow Clip case right?"

"Well…That might be one of the reasons." Kaito scratched the back of his head. "The main reason I'm getting replaced is because me and my team have failed on four separate occasions." He clenched his teeth, holding back is frustration. "I've lost so much sleep thanks to that thief."

Rin bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help." Rin hated causing her friend so much anguish, but she had to steal those treasures and keep it secret for personal reasons.

"Anyway, I've complained enough already about you know who, how about some good news for a change?"

"Yeah, I could use some of that after the crap sleep I had last night." Rin pouted. "So what's the good news?"

Kaito chuckled. "Next week my sister, Hatsune Miku will be coming to live with us next Monday."

The girl was a little surprised to hear this. "Hm…That's good to hear, I guess."

"You don't sound too excited. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no no no." Rin waved her hands, not wanting to offend the man. "I just don't know much about your sister to be that exited to meet her."

Kaito started to grin. "Don't worry Rin, she's a really nice person and is only two years older than you, I have a feeling you two will get along quite well."

Kaito packed up his gear and rouse from his chair. "Anyway, I better get going, don't want to be late for work." He patted Rin gently on the head. "See you after work." Then left the room.

"See ya." Rin waved to the cop. She then realised. "Wait, I'm heading out too… HEY! WAIT!" She ran after the cop as fast as she could, hoping to get a free ride.

**Location: Abandon warehouse number 7**

**Time: 12.00PM**

**Date: 3rd of February**

In an old mucky warehouse that once stored unholy items of the past . (Okay, semi unholy items)

Two women waited for their friend, one a teenage girl with blonde hair and a single pony tail, and the other a middle age big chested woman with grey hair with an ahoge.

The blonde girl stood with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently, while the grey haired woman sat hunched over on a chair fast asleep.

Finally, their friend arrived,running as fas as she could to the blonde haired girl being only…An hour late. "Hey Neru…" The friend took a deep breath after running all that way. "Sorry I'm late; the bus gods were not on my side today."

Neru only glared. "Okay Rin, first of all, there is no such thing as a bus god and second, why didn't you just ask Kaito to drop you of somewhere near by?"

Rin started to blush and shrug. "...He was already gone before I had the chance to ask."

Neru had to massage her head to calm her headache. "You're such an idiot."

"That's why you love me."She said with a grin.

The older started to chuckle. "Hey, you're the one who swings that way not me." The girls shared a good laugh.

"Huh, what?" Their laugh woke the sleeping woman. "Oh Rin, I didn't know you were here." The woman started to scratch her eyes, getting all that unwanted 'sand' out.

Rin glanced at the sleepy head unimpressed. "In forcing the good old lazy cop stereo type aren't we, Haku?" She grinned.

I don't think I need to mention it, but Haku is in uniform right now. "Need I remind you I was up all night protecting a certain thief's ass ?"

"Yeah your right, thanks for having my back."

"What are friends for?" She happliy added .

I better you tell about Neru and Haku's relationship with Rin before I forget.

Neru is Rin's childhood best friend; Rin has known her ever since she was six. The two have been though a lot together growing a deep trust in each other, heck Neru is the only person that knows Rin likes girls. (Though Rin didn't tell her, Neru just found out…Long story)

She is also one the few people Rin revealed her thieving identity to. Neru was reluctant to help at first, but went along with it and helped only because she was her friend.

Haku and Rin knew each other after a certain incident that happened in the teen's life that still scares both her and Haku to this very day. After Rin revealed her identity to officer and explaining why she was The Shadow Clip, she was more than welling to help the poor girl.

Enough of that, back to plot now.

Rin took off her red bag carefully placing in on the a chair and slowly took out the Tourmaline crown. The others looked with awe. "Man the Tourmaline crown, what a sight to behold." Haku looked like she was about to tear up seeing this beautiful crown. "Did you two know that this crown is supposed to represent the trust and honour that the Yokune family share together? They say each diamond represents a-"

"It's ironic that you have that in your very hands, eh Rin?" Neru snarked interrupting the woman's history lesson.

"That's not true, doing this is honourable to my family…At least to my mother." Rin stopped to think about her mother.

The other women looked at each other with empathy

The girl shook it off and started to put the crown a safe place. She stood in front of a huge safe left by the previous owners, it was so strong not even a bomb could destroy it. She unlocked the safe and opened the hatch reviling three of the other treasures she had stolen throughout the past months.

She stared at the crown for a couple of seconds before placing it in with the others. She re-closed the hatch making sure to lock it of course.

Rin placed her hand on the metal of the safe, the cold somehow made her feel at ease calming the fear she felt after every successful robbery

She felt a familiar warm hand make contact with her shoulder. "You know Rin; you don't have to keep doing this." Neru stated. "You can stop know and avoid the risk of spending your life in jail." .

"…I'm sorry Neru." Rin moved Neru's hand away. "My mother died trying to find out about these treasures, I'm not going to let her death be for nothing."

Neru frowned. "Ask yourself, does your mother want the same fate for you!"

Rin was stunned; she did not know how to respond.

The two looked at each other in silence, giving off a scary vibe to those around. Like Haku, who just looked at the quit girls. "… Oh look at the time, I should get to work now, don't want to be tardy after all." Haku dashed out the warehouse and jumped into her cop car.

The girls looked at the car drive away in the distance, breaking a few road rules in the progress.

Neru soon let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Rin, I shouldn't have brought up your mother like that, I just worry about you, you know like friends would."

Rin smiled sweetly. "Aw, it's alright Neru." She wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "You can make it up to me by buying breakfast and lunch."

"What? Why don't you pay for your own food?" Neru shouted.

"Because you love me." Rin stuck her tongue out.

"Even if I was lesbian and you were my girlfriend, I would still make you pay for your own food."

"Oh come on Neru, don't be a cheapskate."

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING A CHEAPSKATE!"

**The two bickered like this all the way to the mall**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Criticism gives me Exp. **


End file.
